1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting mechanism for an endless band traction system on a vehicle and more particularly to a mounting mechanism that is movable so as reliably to support the endless traction band in the presence of laterally directed loads on the band and the support mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endless band traction apparatus exploits the characteristic rigidity of an endless band of resilient material that has a concave-convex cross-sectional shape and which is deformable into a flattened condition for movement on an arcuate path such as formed by a sprocket wheel or like support mechanism. In copending commonly assigned application for U.S. Letters Patent Ser. No. 133,273, filed Mar. 24, 1980 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,133, patented Mar. 29, 1983) as a continuation of Ser. No. 867,428, filed Jan. 6, 1978, now abandoned, there is an edge support structure for an endless traction band which includes roller chains fixed on opposite lateral edges of an endless band. Each roller chain is supported on two or more sprockets which support and drive the roller chains and the band mounted therebetween. This system produces excellent results when the vehicle on which such apparatus is mounted is traversing level terrain. When, however, the vehicle is operating on a slope so that one side of the vehicle is at an elevation different from the other side of the vehicle, there are lateral forces due to gravity imposed on the roller chains and the supporting sprockets which impose transverse loads that are not well accommodated by a chain/sprocket mechanism.